


Off You Fuck, 2020

by writtenbyfreckles



Series: Constant Vigilance Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Medical, New Year's Eve, Pandemics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: Seeing off the most wretched year in the most delicious way.Part of Constant Vigilance world but is completely stand alone
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Constant Vigilance Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088843
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	Off You Fuck, 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazzaP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/gifts).



> My first ever attempt at smut, so I hope you enjoy.   
> Thanks to the girls (who know who they are) for their encouragement and positive reinforcement I should post this.   
> For my dear friend Hazza, to put a smile on her face in a hard time.

“You’re late.”

“I know.”

“You were meant to be here an hour ago.”

“I know.”

“We should be on the second bottle by now.”

“I  _ know _ .”

“Don’t take that tone with me. I was here on time.”

“Oh, really? You were?”

“Yes.”

“Did you want me to ask Peter if that’s true?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll patch him in then, shall I?”

“Okay fine, I got here thirty minutes ago. But it’s still better than you.”

“James, I’m literally parking.”

“Well, quick, quick, then. I’m popping it.”

“I’ve got to walk bloody ages.”

“Well, if you’d been here on time, that jerk in 1B wouldn’t have taken your spot again.”

“I would have been if bloody Masters knew the different between effusion and atelectasis.”

“They sound different.”

“Totally.”

“He is a jerk, though.”

“Such a jerk.”

“Alright, I’m at the lift. See you in a second.”

“I’ll have the wine ready.”

“Perfect.”

Lily collapsed through the front door of her apartment minutes later, practically throwing her bag into the plastic box next to the door. Her shoes followed.

“’lo” she called as she stripped her coat.

“Hi love,” his voice came back.

She continued dumping things out of her pockets into the containers around her, swipe card and keys going into a container of sanitiser, all her clothes into a bin liner that she took with her toward the bathroom.

“I’ll just be a couple of minutes,” she said over her shoulder. Movement caught her eye and she paused in her journey. “What?”

“Just enjoying the view,” James winked at her, standing with an open bottle of bubbles in his hand.

Lily smirked, even as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten as his eyes darkened. “Hold that thought.”

She entered the bathroom, shoving her work clothes into the wash and starting it, before turning the shower on. She fairly dove into the hot spray when it was ready. A last second reaction prevented her hair from being soaked, given she’d forgotten the shower cap in her haste. The spill of hot water down her body rinsed away the shit of the day, just as it did any lingering containments on her skin.

Having never been closed properly, she didn’t hear the bathroom door open, and only realised James was in the room with her when she heard the clink of glass on the vanity. Her eyes flicked up watching water run off her toes to see a dark form outside the frosted glass.

“I brought your wine,” he told her. “Want it now?”

“Yes, please,” she smiled at him as the shower door slid open a fraction and a flute was passed in.

She hummed with pleasure as the sweet, sparkly wine hit her taste buds.

“Good?” James asked as she went to hand the glass back.

“Delicious,” she licked her lips, noting how his eyes followed the movement before sliding down her wet, naked body. When his eyes came back up, they were darker than night.

“My thoughts, exactly.”

She shivered at the growl in his voice, goose bumps erupting across her skin despite the heat of the water. Disappointment followed though, as James took the wine from her and the door closed. She turned to face the wall, letting the shower rain down on her back.

The press of lips at the meeting of her neck and shoulder brought a startled gasp above the hum of the water, and she jumped in surprise. The hand that glided across her stomach kept her from going too far.

“Just as I thought,” James murmured huskily in her ear. He moved up her neck, planting long languid kisses as he went. “Delicious.”

Lily’s head fell back onto his shoulder as he found her pulse point and sucked. Her hand came up to hold his head in position even as she spoke. “Thought we were rushing.”

“How unfortunate you were pretty dirty when you got home,” she gasped as his hands moved across her body, one smoothing a palm along her pelvis, little finger drifting to the meeting of her legs. The other moved to caress her nipple, flicking it in a way that sent an electric shock through her, before sinking his fingers into her soft breast.

The combination of the two movements pulled Lily back against him. She could feel the solid warmth of his body against hers. The delightful slip and slide of bare, wet skin as rivulets of water ran along them, between them. The hard length pressing against the curve of her bum. The lick of his tongue as James lapped at pool of droplets above her collarbone.

“Thanks for helping,” she gasped as his hand moved lower, simultaneously with a pinch to her nipple and a bite to her shoulder. One of his feet knocked against hers, nudging her legs wider apart. She reached back to hold his hip, hand sliding around to his firm gluteal muscles, clenching her fingers in as her body wound tighter in anticipation.

“Helping what?” he asked, burying his head in her neck as two fingers moved along her clit. Slow, deliberate, soft circles that were in stark contrast with her racing heart.

“Getting me clean,” she tried to smirk, but her breath was too short to carry any kind of tone. She pulled at his hair instead.

“My pleasure.”

The pleasure was definitely Lily’s as he followed his words with a slip of his finger straight into her waiting, heated centre. She inhaled, a sharp sound against the soft drum of water. Her head angled back until her lips could graze his chin and he twisted to meet them with his. His tongue followed the movement of his fingers, seeking entrance and sending shock waves through her body. Her knees weakened and the hand on his bum had to abandon it’s post to hold the shelf built into the wall for support.

“James,” Lily sighed, cried, moaned, breaking the kiss as a second finger was added. They curled and swirled as his thumb brushed her clit. His hair was abandoned as her second hand added to the first. Her knees almost buckled again, hold slipping on the tiled surface in front of her as she tried to stay upright.

“I’ve got you,” he abandoned her breast to embrace her, pulling her more firmly into him. The view of his taut, tanned forearm against her paler soften skin, threads of water running across them both, before dripping lower to where his hand disappeared in her, almost did her in. Her eyes closed of their own accord.

“Feel good?” James asked huskily in her ear, his cheek moving to rub against hers in a sweet gesture despite the tension she felt.

“Desperately,” she gasped, feeling sweat rise along her forehead that had nothing to do with water temperature. She panted, feeling out of breath. “Too good.”

“No such thing.” James pressed into her from behind, manoeuvring his ever-growing erection between her cheeks. His thumb rolled over the already heightened, tingling nub at her centre. Dual sensations cross firing in her brain.

“Let me,” she started to say, trusting his hold on her as she took one hand from the wall shelf. She attempted to reach back between them, to take him in her hand.

He used his body to knock her hand away, “Put that back.”

“But what about you,” she put her hand back on the shelf, left little choice as his thumb dragged against her again and again.

“You first,” his stubble scrapped her cheek as he moved to drop a kiss to her cheek. “Now, hold on.”

“Why-“ Lily tried to ask what he meant, but was prevented by a loud, strangled moan, gasp,  _ sound _ that she was shocked to realise had emerged from her. James had abandoned his duties of keeping her on her feet, and devoted both hands to the cause.

The arm previously holding her moved lower and lower until the hand attached took over where his thumb left over. Where that previous digit had proved a slow, burning, building sensation within her, the new ones took a more explosive, nerve shattering, earth moving approach. The fingers inside her were given a new angle, one that cause her insides to clench spasmodically. They moved with precision, sunken in such a way she hoped they never emerged, in her over heated, drenched core.

She fought with all the strength that remained to stay with him. Her hips jerked involuntarily, feeling his body curve over and around hers. His breath on her neck, in her hair. Lips on her throat, teeth in her shoulder. Evidence of his need for her, his enjoyment at giving her this feeling, prodded and poked her behind. She tried to raise her heels to guide him to take over from the excellent job his fingers were doing.

He ignored her efforts, using his hips to push her feet back down flat. He tutted in her ear, before pulling on the lobe in admonishment. “You... first,” he growled, panting himself now.

“But,” she tried to protest. Tried to shake her head. Tried to reach for him again as her head started to spin.

He was having none of it, “For fuck’s sake, Lily,  _ come _ .”

It might have been the strain in his voice, that of a man almost breaking himself. It might have been the angle of his fingers, those inside her or those against her. It might have been the heat of the water. It might have even been the suction of his lips that would likely bruise the delicate skin right under her jaw. Hard to hide with a scarf, impossible to hide with cosmetics.

But who was she kidding?

It was the words themselves that did her in. For someone who was always in control, head of an Intensive Care Unit, at her age, a female in a decidedly male medical hierarchy, at the state’s biggest hospital, being in charge was something she was born to do. You didn’t get to her position by letting others make the decisions. And yet, being told to come.

It just fucking did it for her.

Lily felt her entire body shake as she let go, her mind blank or in the stars or somewhere else. James returned to using his thumb on her clit, in order to hold her against him as she sagged. The pad of it working with the fingers inside her to wring every last drop out. Her vocal expression of relief rung through the enclosed space, echoing back at them.

“Thank you,” he murmured in her hair. His fingers slid from her, and she could feel his weight shift he moved his arm behind his back, letting the water wash away the evidence of her climax.

“I think that’s my line,” she chuckled weakly, trying to catch her breath.

“Nah,” his hand came back, knuckles caressing the back of her cheek before he kissed it. “Definitely mine.”

He spun her around, taking advantage of her loose limbs and relaxed muscles to lift her. The cold of the marble pierced through the haze as she realised he’d perched her on the edge of same shelf she’d been holding. His hands dug into her bottom as her legs wrapped around his, heels pressing his calves. His hardness probed at her soft, still tingling centre.

She looped her hands around his neck, fingers clutching at his broad shoulders, wiping at the water droplets on his neck, drifting through his damp hair. “Thought you’d want to go with how we were?” she asked, tilting her head in question.

James smiled, his eyes gentle, a clash with the press of his hips into hers. “I feel like I haven’t  _ kissed _ you.”

It was impossible not to melt for this man on a good day, but with words like that, after the worst of days, and the force of her orgasm still resonating within her, Lily fairly liquified in a ball of gooey bliss. She used her hold of his head to angle his lips down to hers, though she didn’t need to try hard. His mouth eagerly met hers, taking her breath with it. His tongue delved as his fingers had, tasting her, wanting her,  _ loving  _ her.

They broke apart as her lips curved into a smile, thumb stroking his cheek. He looked at her, soft and tangible, so much better than any dream she’d ever had.

“Okay,” she whispered. Her hips moved of their own accord, adjusting to bring him closer to her entrance. “Your turn.”

He lifted her bum slightly, tilting her until Lily felt her back hit the slate surface of the wall behind her.

“Nah,” he shook his head, pressing harder, but not quite enough for her liking. Not enough for what she wanted.  _ Needed _ . “Our turn.”

Before she could process his words, words that would later echo in her mind as she thought of that night, a night that saw off a shitty year in the best possible fucking way, he plunged into her. Her gasp was soundless this time as he filled her, her body stretching to accommodate his girth.

He grunted as he fully sheathed himself. His eyes, clear and unbidden without his usual black frames, were misty, pupils dilated as they gazed into hers for endless seconds before closing as he moved again. He dropped sightless kisses across her face. Forehead, nose, cheeks. He returned to her lips, plunging into her mouth. She kissed back with a fervour until he pulled back, using the longer leverage to increase the pace and the depth of his thrusts. Her legs clenched him closer as she took advantage of the seat he’d perched her on. No longer needing to hold him, her hands wandered of their own accord.

Fingers wrapped around each bicep, marvelling at the way she could only cover half of the well-developed muscle. They drifted next to his forearms, caressing along to his wrists, covering his hands where they held her thighs. She admired his pectorals as the water ran across them in zig zags, hiding in crevices her tongue soon found. Her head leant forward to take a nipple in her mouth, swirling at it until a feral sound emerged from James’ throat. Hands stroked and petted his abdominal muscles before tracing their way long his hip bones and back up along his sides to his shoulders.

God, how she loved his shoulders. 

All the while the heat and the pressure of James inside her built. It was slow at first, her body still recovering from her first release. The angle changed often with the depth, pressure and pace James played with, as he moved closer to kiss her, further to see her. But Lily started to feel the same need burn within her as before. Perspiration broke along her skin.

“Here,” his pitch was like gravel as suddenly Lily felt herself lifted, arms flying back to James’ neck as he moved her from the shelf to pin her between his body and the opposite wall.

“Wha- oh-“ Lily was caught mid word as James drove deeper into her, hands pushing her up and up and up. Her knees caught on his hips, ankles crossed her waist as he buried himself in her. She moved against him, using the wall to meet each thrust until the sound of the water was drowned out by their sighs.

“Do you remember what I said to you before?” James murmured in her hair, even as his mouth soothed at the spot he’d likely given her a hickey earlier.

Lily could barely remember her own name right now. “Ummm,” she distracted herself with a particularly good thrust, if she did say so herself.

James obviously wasn’t so easily waylaid, “Before.” He used his chin to nudge at one of her hands. “Hold,” he thrust, “the fuck,” again, “on.”

Unable to resist the direct order, her arms slid around his shoulders, forearms bracing. The movement pulled their bodies slick against each other. Spray ran from his body to hers. Shoulder to breast, elbow to stomach, stomach to hip, thigh to calf. James used their closeness and the wall to his advantage, driving himself within her even as he took her mouth again.

But the reason he’d demanded her hold soon revealed itself. His hips dug impossibly into hers, and she felt her weight shift down onto him as he removed one hand from her thigh. Her hand grappled at the base of his head, fingernails scraping at his scalp while the other gripped his shoulder for dear life. Her grip on reality, however, was significantly challenged when he used his now unencumbered fingers and thumb to reach between them.

It was just pressure really, the space didn’t allow him to really move his hand against her. Any other time, any other setting it probably wouldn’t have been enough. Certainly not when she’d already come once, in the most earth-shattering way. But in that moment, water beating down on them, it’s heat a distinct contrast to the coolness of tile at her back, James holding her as she gripped him, the friction of their thrusts, the contact he made with that delectable spot deep inside her, the one that made her toes curl.

It was more than enough.

James swallowed her cry this time, groaning as he quite clearly found his own release. They shook together, foreheads resting against each other. Lily didn’t know where James found the presence of mind to bring his other arm back to support her. She slowly released her legs from around him as the world righted itself, and he groaned again as her body slid down his until her feet touched the ground.

Her hands floated down his chest and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. James’ head dropped willingly to her shoulder as he took deep shuddering breaths, wasting precious oxygen to kiss her shoulder and murmur gratitudes and platitudes Lily wasn’t even sure he was aware of. His fingers softened their relentless grip on her thighs, bracing one arm on the wall next to her to take his weight as his other hand gently stroked her hip.

“Alright, Evans?” he breathed against her skin, a welcome, soft, warm exhalation that calmed her shattered state.

“Barely,” she huffed a laugh despite herself, nuzzling her cheek against his. “You?”

“Dead,” he kissed her throat before lifting his head, elbow bracing against the wall now as he blinked down at her. His eyes were gradually clearing, hazel replacing the black, golden flecks dancing among them. “In the best possible way.”

“I hear you,” Lily squeezed herself against him as she reached past with one hand to turn off the water. “I think we’re clean.”

James chuckled, hands dragging across her body as he levered himself away. Lily bit her lip as the rough callouses of his palms set her body alight once more.

“Don’t look at me like that,” James’ eyes narrowed as he stepped backward. “We’re meant to be at a party, right now.”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Lily held her hands up, all wide eyes and innocence. Then ruined it with a long look up and down his body.

“No,” James opened the door behind him without looking. He threw a towel back at her as he moved to dry himself.

“Well, you’re no fun,” Lily muttered even as she wrapped it around her body.

“Sirius is going to kill us as it is,” James picked up his phone from next to her champagne glass on the vanity.

“You. Kill you. I’m not the one who got in the shower with me,” Lily scrunched another towel through her damp hair.

“You certainly weren’t complaining,” she yelped as he pinched at her bum through the towel, before breaking into a grin.

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Nah, I wasn’t.”

Eventually they were dressed, presentable and had a glass of bubbles in hand as Lily flipped upon her laptop and fired up Zoom. A few well practised taps and the screen was reflected on the much larger TV in front of them. She leant into James’ arm as they snuggled back onto the couch together. By the time their camera loaded, and the audio connected, they were met with a chorus of boos.

“Well, this is nice welcome,” James frowned. “Happy bloody New Year to you all, too.”

“Mate, come on,” Sirius’ face filled the screen as Lily hastened to turn it off speaker mode. “You were meant to be on here at ten o’clock, not ten minutes to midnight.”

“We were working,” he protested, sounding weak and too happy with himself even to his own ears.

“Working it,” Marlene crowed.

Lily found the face of her favourite physiotherapist amongst the other squares that had become a constant since their Escape Room Zoom. “Don’t be jealous, Mar,” she replied, not even bothering with a denial.

“Anyway, what game are we playing next?” James hoped Remus knew the beaming smile he sent at the camera was aimed directly at his friend’s valiant effort to change the subject.

“Never have I ever,” Fabian declared, much to the groan of the others.

There was a chorus of groans, but no one came up with anything better that was easy to play over Zoom at short notice with no equipment needed. It certainly wasn’t as fun as playing at 16, 18 or even 20, but they still managed to make each other laugh and tell some scandalous and law not-so-abiding stories.

“Final one, it’s almost midnight,” Molly declared. “James, you’re up.”

He thought for a second and squeezed Lily’s hand. He turned away from the camera to face her, ignoring Sirius’ moan as he realised his brother was turning soppy on them.

“Never have I ever,” he said softly, yet audibly. “Fallen in love during a pandemic.”

He lifted the glass to his lips, taking a sip. His mouth curved into a smile as Lily copied his movements, eyes shinning at him. He reached for her, brushing back loose strands of her hair as the rest of the group counted down from ten. Her lips pressed into his, a delicious promise of all the kisses to come as cheers of Happy New Year rang through the speakers.

“Go on, 2020,” she said softly as she pulled back. “Off you fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?   
> Freckles xxx


End file.
